


Struggle

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [5]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Communication, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Anubisu struggles to overcome dark memories
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dream Dust





	Struggle

“No! No, don’t-“

_Thump._

“It’s okay, I’m not doing anything. I’m over here. I’m not moving.”

_Whimpers._

“I’m staying right here. You’re safe. I’m far away. I’m staying over here.”

 _Hoarse breathing._ “Get out!”

* * *

“We don’t have to talk about it. Just tell me what I did wrong so I don’t do it again.”

“... don’t pin me down.”

“Okay. Tea?”

* * *

“You’re-“

 _Shuffling bedsheets._ “Too close to your head?”

 _Shakey._ “Yes.”

“I’ll be more careful. What do you want me to do right now?”

_Silence. A kiss. A darker hand presses on a pale shoulder, pushing the other down._

“On your stomach. Is that okay?”

“Yes. Fill me up?”

* * *

“You shouldn’t have to deal with all this.”

“You shouldn’t have been hurt so in the first place.”

“It’s not fair.”

“For either of us. I want to be here. For you.”

* * *

“I’ve been considering matters.“

“Shouldn’t such deep thoughts be left to the professionals?”

 _Amusement. Mock outrage._ “Shut up.”

“What is it?”

“There might be a way.”

“Only if you really want to.”

“I won’t let this defeat me.”

“Then let’s talk about it.”

* * *

_A body shifts in the water. Candlelight flickers over bathroom tile._

“Do you want me to stay? Using even a finger or two on yourself is a big step.”

“I won’t let this rule me. Will you stay just outside the door?”

“I’ll come in if you need me.”

* * *

“I can manage three fingers now. Well, as much as possible when it’s your own hand.”

“It’ll be different when we decide to try my fingers.”

“I think you’re more anxious that I am.”

“Well, I haven’t done this before. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It won’t hurt me.”

“Hurt isn’t limited to the physical.”

“I know. And the fact that you do as well is why I trust you.”

* * *

“Nng.”

“The people of your time are so lazy.”

“I don’t think I can _move_ right now. You’ve been pounding into me for almost half an hour. My legs feel like they’re about to fall out of my hip sockets.”

 _Smug. Proud. Shy._ “You were doing the opposite of complaining a few minutes ago. It’s just… I still want more and it would feel good right now.”

“Alright, but we’re going slow and I’m not using more than two fingers. Where’s the oil?”

* * *

“Why did you _buy_ this?”

“I couldn’t just leave it on the table with the other books. Kayura might have seen it! And Rajura would have thrown a fit.” _A pause._ “Although, that might be entertaining. And she does so well censoring out things she isn’t ready for.”

“Do not give Kayura a book on shibari. No amount of outrage from Rajura would justify how quickly Nasutei would murder you.”

“Bah, as though I would.” _Turning pages._ “This looks quite straightforward.”

 _Pause. Sputtering._ “I can’t tie you up!”

“No, _you_ certainly won’t be tying _me_ up.”

“We- we don’t even _have_ rope!”

“I’m sure the spider sisters could oblige us. Something in green, naturally.”

* * *

“Um. Well. What about this pattern?”

 _Leering_. “Such a pervert you’ve turned out to be. Bite marks, deep throating, and now shibari. The others would be shocked.”

 _Huff._ “Are you going to tie me up or not?”

* * *

“The knot’s stuck. I’ll get the knife.”

_Heavy panting, small tremors._

“Hmm. Perhaps first, though… I mean, you’re still at such a convenient angle. Would you mind a second round? You seemed to enjoy the first time.”

_A faint panting, the shuffling of knees. A languid voice murmuring an affirmative safe word._

_Hands take careful hold of the green bindings crisscrossing pale skin and shift the relevant areas higher in the air._

_Oil. Fingers. Penetration. A long moan._

“Ahh. You were made for me, Korin.”

* * *

“I think combining everything makes sense - the binding and how you’ve been practicing. We’ll just need to figure out the best way for me to free myself in case you… well…”

“Panic.”

* * *

“Tonight.”

“I’ll let Nasutei know to come check on us.”

* * *

“How are the binds?”

“Fine. They are silk, after all. How are you?”

 _Deep breath._ “I want you.”

“So do I. But don’t push. We have all the time in the world.”

* * *

_Later._

“The binds left you marked up all over.” _Touching the red marks on pale wrist._

“I know.” _Warm. Content._ “I’ll heal the more obvious ones in a bit. How was that?”

“... Satisfying. I don’t know how often I’d rather do that than be inside you, but… I can. It was _good._ And you looked incredible in those binds.”

“It felt good, all of it.”

“Thank you, Seiji.”

“Thank _you,_ for trusting me.”

_Soft sighs. Bodies relax. A hand passes over the forming bruises, seemingly wiping them out of existence._

“You don’t have to say it back or say anything at all, but… I love you, Sasaki Kuujuurou.”

“... and I you.”


End file.
